Goodbye My Almost Lover
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: Blaine is caught kissing another boy by his boyfriend Kurt. When Kurt sees it he breaks up with Blaine seeing as Blaine didn't have a good reason to be kissing the other Boy. Songfic,  Song by: A Fine Frenzy  rated T for angst and drama.
1. Goodbye My almost Lover

**Goodbye My Almost Lover**

**Description: Blaine is caught kissing another boy by his boyfriend Kurt. When Kurt sees it he breaks up with Blaine seeing as Blaine didn't have a good reason to be kissing the other Boy.**

**Song by: A Fine Frenzy.**

_**People don't last long, but love is everlasting…**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was running down a hall in Dalton pouring tears. Blaine tried running after him "Kurt! Kurt slowdown and let me explain!" he yelled.<p>

"Why should I?" Kurt yelled beck behind his shoulder, still in tears. Kurt ran to his dorm and locked the door so Blaine couldn't come in. Kurt then started to think of good times they have had together, and times he hoped to have no more.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
>the palm trees swaying in the wind, images<br>you sang me Spanish lullabies  
>the sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick<em>

Kurt started to cry harder as he sat on his bed. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to comfort himself but it didn't work. Behind his door he could hear Blaine banging on it. "_Kurt! Kurt please let me in! I'll explain everything! Please Kurt!"_

"Go away!" Kurt yelled and sobbed harder. Blaine on the other hand was scared; he never meant to hurt Kurt. He wasn't even cheating on him, but Kurt wouldn't let him explain so Blaine started to fear for their relationship.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_  
><em>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

"_Kurt this is a big misunderstanding! Just let me explain and I'm sure you'll understand!"_ Blaine said from behind Kurt's door. Kurt's heart felt heavy, and broken. He loved Blaine with all his heart and now, he wasn't even sure if he knew him.

"Go Away! Blaine Just Go away and never come back!" Kurt never thought he's hear those words.

"_Kurt please…"_ Blaine begged.

"Leave me alone Blaine…" Kurt sobbed.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
><em>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<em>  
><em>I'm trying not to think about you<em>  
><em>can't you just let me be?<em>

"_Kurt you don't understand!"_ Blaine said starting to tear himself. Kurt didn't pay any attention to Blaine. _How could I have led myself to think he actually cared that much about me?_ Kurt thought to himself.

_So long, my luckless romance_  
><em>my back is turned on you<em>  
><em>should've known you'd bring me heartache<em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do<em>

Blaine started banging the door and twisting the locked knob. Blaine then tried to break down the door. After a few hard, forceful lunges, he succeeds in getting in. when Kurt saw him he stood up but didn't stop crying. Kurt saw that Blaine had a tear in his eye.

"Kurt, don't you remember our first date?" Blaine asked taking a step towards Kurt.

_We walked along a crowded street_  
><em>you took my hand and danced with me in the shade<em>  
><em>and when you left you kissed my lips<em>  
><em>you told me you would never ever forget these images, no<em>

Kurt looked away and sobbed. Blaine walked up behind him and held him tight. Kurt started to struggle against him but Blaine wasn't letting go. He could feel Kurt's body shaking with every tear.

"Kurt, I love you, and only you." Blaine said turning Kurt around in his arms and hugging him tight.

"Like I'll believe you." Kurt said trying to push Blaine away.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_  
><em>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

"Kurt, don't you love me?" Blaine asked, holding back a tear.

"I don't know anymore…" Kurt said. It wasn't a complete lie, he did love Blaine but he wasn't sure if he could. With that, a tear fell down Blaine's cheek.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>can't you just let me be?<em>

"Blaine, I think you need to go." Kurt said and stopped struggling against Blaine.

"Kurt…" Blaine said looking into Kurt's deep blue eyes that were red from crying.

"Blaine, I'm sorry but if you're going to cheat on me, we can't be together…" Kurt told him and his own words seemed to have stabbed himself.

_So long, my luckless romance_  
><em>my back is turned on you<em>  
><em>should've known you'd bring me heartache<em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do<em>

"But Kurt, I didn't cheat on you! You don't understand and you won't until you let me explain!" Blaine tried to refrain from yelling, it would only make things worse. Blaine wanted to stay with Kurt, he loved Kurt, and Kurt loved him but right now, his broken heart spoke louder. Kurt shook Blaine's words off and walked out of the dorm and to his car, he started driving to nowhere, trying to shake Blaine out of his head, and how he left him standing there, with tears rolling down both their faces.

_I cannot go to the ocean_  
><em>I cannot try the streets at night<em>  
><em>I cannot wake up in the morning<em>  
><em>without you on my mind<em>

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, no matter how much he tried. _Give it up Hummel! He doesn't want you any more, you saw it yourself! You saw him kissing that boy in the Warbler room! So why can't you just get over him already? I bet he's doing just fine without you… _Kurt told himself in an attempt to get over Blaine. After he got back to Dalton he decided he over reacted and he was going to ask Blaine what happened when he got back to his dorm, Blaine was gone, but a note was on his bed saying: _dear Kurt, I know you think I cheated on you but I didn't. I want to tell you what happened but you won't let me. I'm sorry Kurt; I wish we could be together… I love you._ At the end of the note appeared to be what looked like tear stains, Kurt started to cry himself.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>and I bet you are just fine<br>did I make it that easy to walk  
>Right in and out of my life?<em>

Kurt started to run down the halls to the Warbler room to find Blaine sitting on the couch with his hands over his face and crying. David and Wes were on either side of him, quietly saying things to comfort him. It broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine like that. Kurt walked in the room, when Wes and David took notice of him they got off the couch and walked out of the Warbler room. Blaine looked up to see Kurt holding his note in his hand.

"Kurt, I do love you, I always will." Blaine said with more tears. Kurt's tears started to roll freely down his own face.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
><em>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<em>  
><em>I'm trying not to think about you<em>  
><em>Why can't you just let me be?<em>

"Blaine I love you too, but what you did... that, Blaine that broke my heart." Kurt told him. Blaine shook his head.

"I didn't mean to." Blaine said. "You're my Always lover…" Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt hugged back.

_So long, my luckless romance_  
><em>my back is turned on you<em>  
><em>should've known you'd bring me heartache<em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do<em>

"you've got some explaining to do…" Kurt said smiling when they released from the hug. Blaine smiled back and pulled Kurt in for a kiss, which he happily kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you would like to know why Blaine was kissing that other boy then say so in a review and i will add a second chapter where he explains it to Kurt... ;) so please review!**


	2. Blaine's Explanation

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed! here is Blaine's Explanation as asked ;)... BTW the first chapter was my first songfic I've ever made, i would like to know what you all think of it as a first. enjoy!**

Blaine led Kurt to his dorm as Kurt started nagging and agonizing over him for his big explanation. Kurt told himself if Blaine's explanation was not acceptable then he would have to break up with him, which he really didn't want to do. So he was hoping the explanation was a good one. When they got to Blaine's dorm, Blaine sat Kurt on his bed and sat next to him. Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it, looking into Kurt's eyes in a mesmerized fashion; he stayed like that for a good 2 minutes.

"Blaine, don't stall… tell me why you…" Kurt felt the dramatic need to choke on the words, as Kurt does. "Why you kissed _that_ boy." Kurt said.

"Kurt, his name is Jack." Blaine told him defensively.

"Well, why were you kissing _Jack_ then?" Kurt asked, eagerly pressing hard to get out the information. Blaine sighed heavily.

"Where to start…" Blaine thought, looking away from Kurt to try to avoid his piercing blue eyes. "Uhh… well, I met Jack one day in a Warbler practice. We talked a little, and when he told me he was new at Dalton, like you, I asked him why he transferred." Blaine started to explain. It seemed to get harder for Blaine as he went on. "He said, he was being tortured by bullies at his old school, because he was gay." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So? That doesn't give you any reason to kiss him! What, are you one of those Stereotype gays that wants every guy they see?" Kurt asked, glaring hard at Blaine.

"No! Kurt that conversation was over a week ago." Blaine told him.

"Then get to why you kissed him!" Kurt was getting impatient and angry, it seemed like Blaine was stalling. But he wasn't he was just trying to explain.

"Ok, well, I found him in the Warbler room again and he looked like he'd been crying. When I asked him what was wrong he just stared at me. After a minute he said, he was going to kill himself." Blaine hung his head, avoiding Kurt's gaze. Kurt was wide eyed, it wasn't like he hadn't considered it when he was being bullied by Karofsky but Dalton was a wonderful place. The work is harder but the people are nicer.

"So you kissed him?" Kurt asked calmly.

"No, I asked him why in the world he would do that, he said, it was because he had no one. Not even parental love. He said when he came out to his parents they went homophobic, they kicked him out and he transferred to Dalton so he could have a place to stay." Blaine still wasn't looking at Kurt. "He said, he didn't have friends, he didn't have parents anymore, and he had no one, no love." Blaine told him. Kurt only knew half that feeling; he couldn't imagine his dad kicking him out.

"I told him he wasn't alone, he doesn't have to kill himself, but he lashed out, he started yelling that no one cares or he'll never know what love is like. Kurt I couldn't let him do that, I couldn't let him kill himself, and it would haunt me forever, knowing that I could have stopped it. So I told him that he will, when he asked how I knew, I kissed him. I kissed him Kurt, but to save his life, I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to." Blaine started to tear but his face was down so Kurt couldn't see anyway. Kurt felt guilty; he didn't know that it was to keep Jack from killing himself.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Kurt said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine quickly wiped away some tears and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, does that mean you understand?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Blaine it does." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back, and they both hugged each other.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine told him.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied. They hugged for a while until they both jumped from hearing a gunshot from a few dormitories down.

**A/N: Please Review! if you want to know what the gunshot is from please say so, or you can guess what it is or both! X3 i hoped Blaine's explanation was good enough for you... **


	3. helping Jack

**sorry it's a short Chapter, like a really short Chapter but i felt that it was right. here it is, the sorce of the gunshot...**

Kurt and Blaine poked their heads out of the dormitory door and found everyone one else doing the same in the hall.

"Come on Kurt." Blaine said walking out the door. Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? Do you want to get us killed? What if someone broke into Dalton and is opening fire! We should stay here." Kurt stated, not leaving the dorm. There was a loud scream followed by another gunshot and the sound of shattering glass. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pretty much dragged him down the hall.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing!" Kurt whispered when Blaine stopped outside of a dormitory door.

"Kurt, shush. If someone is in there that we don't know or is dangerous then you have to run. If it's something able to be handled, I would like you to help me." Blaine told Kurt before opening the door. The scene they walked in on wasn't a normal one.

A small boy with dark hair and green eyes was standing in front of a mirror that had a bullet hole in it, with bits and pieces and shards of the mirror. The boy had a pistol in his hand. While Blaine was processing what happened Kurt looked around the room. There was a bullet hole in the ceiling. _That explains the first gunshot._ Kurt thought.

"Jack!" Blaine yelled. Jack must not have noticed them come in because as soon as Blaine made a noise, Jack held the pistol up, pointing it at Blaine. As soon as Kurt saw the gun pointing at Blaine his heart sank. Blaine was holding his hands halfway up. Kurt looked at Blaine then at Jack. The next thing Kurt knew, he was between them both.

"Jack, don't." Blaine said trying to pull Kurt back. "I know you Jack. You're a nice person, a good guy. Sure bad things have happened to you, but bad things have happened to me to, and Kurt."

"No! You don't understand!" Jack said, his voice was shaky.

"Blaine, let go of me. I have an idea." Kurt whispered so Jack couldn't hear him. Blaine did as asked.

"Listen, Jack. I don't know you very well. Actually, I barely know you at all. But I know how you feel." Kurt tried to explain.

"Oh really? Then what happened to you? Huh? How bad did they bully you for being gay?" Jack said now holding the gun on Kurt, this made Blaine nervous.

"I-I, never told you I was gay." Kurt said.

"You don't need to. Just by the way you style your hair, I can tell." Jack stated. Kurt couldn't argue; Jack's hair wasn't half bad. It was gelled and styled nicely. "plus Blaine looks worried for you when I aim the pistol at you." _Well thanks Blaine, good to know I can always trust you to be a rock when needed._ Kurt thought.

"Well, for starters, I got an ice cold slushy thrown in may face every day. Not to mention the morning dumpster throws. But one bully, he was focusing on making me live life in hell. And one day, he," Kurt paused, not ready to share with anyone else what had happened. "He pushed me too far." Kurt finished.

"Why, what'd he do?" Jack asked. Kurt swallowed hard; Blaine must have sensed Kurt's distress because he went in front of Kurt.

"Jack please, this has gone far enough. Please, no one want's to get hurt. You are a Warbler, Jack, and as one, you are in our family, if you're having problems or something's going through your head you can come to one of us, and tell us what's wrong." Blaine tried to reason.

"Ok, fine." Jack said, and shot the gun.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! another cliffhanger! (i'm so mean...) if you want to know what happens to two of the characters we all know and love, please review. also i would like to know what you all think will happen. ;)**


	4. Ambulance Breakdown

**I am SO sorry i haven't updated in so long! i've been really busy! but i hope you enjoy the newest update! :D**

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine heard was Kurt screaming. Blaine opened his eyes that he had closed when Jack shot the gun. He turned around to see a Bullet hole in the door, but Kurt was kneeling on the ground, holding his right shoulder with his left hand.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine said, keeling down beside the teary eyed Kurt. "Oh my god Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"What do you think?" Kurt said coldly. Blaine looked up at Jack, whose green eyes were wide and full of fear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have you get hurt! I was trying to shoot at the door." Jack said. He dropped the pistol and kneeled down beside Kurt as well. Kurt slowly dared to take his left hand off his right shoulder. He couldn't see the wound itself but he saw the blood on his hand. Blaine saw the wound though. Kurt's shoulder was covered in blood, there was no bullet hole since the bullet hit the door, but Blaine could see the exposed flesh from the speeding bullet that skimmed over Kurt's soft skin. Kurt's raw flesh stung against the dry air, causing him to cover it again.

"Kurt, come on. I need to get you some help." Blaine said gesturing for Kurt to stand up. Kurt nodded. Blaine helped Kurt stand; he was shaky from being in shock. It broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt in pain.

"Blaine, Kurt… I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to-" Jack started but Blaine cut him off.

"Jack… could you help me?" Blaine asked, getting Kurt to stand up straight.

"Yes, how?" Jack asked.

"You can call 9-1-1 while I get Kurt to the front doors." Blaine told Jack. Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 as he gave the information to the woman on the other line. At first, Kurt was a little wobbly, but with Blaine's help, they made it to the front doors in 10 minutes. Not 1 minute after they got to the doors did the paramedics rush him into the ambulance, along with Blaine. On the way there, the paramedics tightly wrapped the wound on Kurt's shoulder to try to keep it from bleeding any more. Blaine stayed by Kurt the whole time.

"B-Blaine…?" Kurt asked once in the ambulance.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine answered, holding his hand.

"I'm scared. Will I die because of this?" Kurt looked teary eyed and broke Blaine's heart even more. But before Blaine could answer, a Paramedic chimed in.

"No, the only possible way for you to die right now would be loss of blood, and maybe infection later on but not with us watching you." The thin man laughed a little. "You got nothing to worry about kid." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Not a second later did the ambulance hit a huge speed bump, causing everything in the back to shake or fly in the air. This did not help Kurt for the pain. As if things couldn't get worse for the boys, the ambulance all but slowly stopped on the side of the road.

"Is everyone alright back there?" called the driver. The thin paramedic checked Kurt for a moment.

"Yeah, were all fine. What the Hell happened Marty?" asked the Paramedic.

"There was a huge pot hole in the road, I hadn't seen it. John I'm gonna call for another ambulance then check under the hood." Marty said as he got out. Marty was a fairly heavy man with something of a biker beard. But his facial features and voice indicated him to be somewhat of a nice, friendly person.

"Shouldn't they be in a rush?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who shrugged in response.

"Don't you guys worry; we'll get you into another ambulance and have to the hospital in no time." The man, who was supposedly John, told the two boys.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"He'll be fine," John started but Blaine wouldn't have it.

"How do you know? You're not a doctor are you?" Blaine asked somewhat defensively.

"No, but he's not hurt too badly, he will be ok until the other ambulance gets here." John said calmly.

"NOT HURT TOO BADLY? HE WAS FREAKING SHOT!" Kurt flinched at Blaine's sudden and loud outburst. Blaine was yelling, Kurt could have sworn he was starting to tear.

"Sir, Kurt here will be ok, would you like me to prove it to you?" John said in a calming voice. He must have gotten this a lot to be handling it so well.

"Yes." Blaine stated firmly.

"Ok then." John went to lightly touch his hand to Kurt's reddened bandages. When his fingertips made contact with the bloody bandage Kurt winced and let out a small squeak of pain.

"You see? As long has he has the feeling that means that the flesh is still alive. He will be fine until the ambulance gets here." John said as Marty got off the line with the center. As Marty lifted the hood of the vehicle, smoke came up almost immediately. All three in the back saw the smoke.

"What's going on out there Marty?" John called from the back of the ambulance, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other simultaneously.

"How should I know? I'm not a mechanic!" Marty yelled back when a light bulb went off in Kurt's head.

"Maybe I'll know what's wrong with it!" Kurt said which gained a chuckle from John, seeing as Marty couldn't hear him.

"You're just a kid, plus, the smoke might harm your wound or it might just hurt more." John told Kurt.

"Well, my Dad owns a repair shop for cars. I've helped him plenty of times to know the basics of a motor." Kurt argued. "Can I just have a look at it?" John internally debated with himself for a minute.

"Uhh," John started. "I, I guess so, if you really want to. Just don't touch anything! It'll be hot. You don't need a burn to go along with that wound now do you?" John told Kurt who got a little too excited about looking at a car motor that needed fixing. And it's just Kurt's luck, as soon as he stepped out the door the other ambulance came. Kurt groaned in annoyance at its presence. A woman came out of the back doors to the ambulance. She had long blonde hair, bluish green eyes, and pale light skin like Kurt, she didn't look any older than 30. When she spotted Kurt she rushed over to him, taking him by the non-injured shoulder.

"Come with me, we'll get you to the hospital." She said in a sweet, soft voice. Blaine came out of the back when he saw the other ambulance pull up. Before Kurt could say another word, the woman had him sitting in the back of the ambulance she had come from, Blaine had followed.

"Are you his brother?" the woman asked Blaine once they started moving. Blaine had been hugging Kurt since they sat down, telling him it'll be over soon because Kurt had told Blaine it started to sting again.

"No, I'm his boyfriend." Blaine told the woman, it was silent for a moment.

"So you're gay?" She asked just plain curiosity on her face.

"Yes." Blaine said, not taking his eyes off Kurt. The woman looked at the boys for a moment.

"What are your names?" the woman asked.

"I'm Blaine, this is Kurt." Blaine told her.

"I'm Samantha." The woman said. There was another silence, it was longer but it was broken when Samantha spoke again. "My son was gay." She spoke softly.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Kurt asked.

"Here, let me change those bandages, they're getting too bloody." Samantha said as she begun to unwrap the red bandage off of Kurt's shoulder. She wrapped a clean white bandage in place of the old one. She was avoiding the question. Blaine and Kurt could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so they left it alone. Soon they pulled up to the hospital, but before they even left the ambulance, Kurt blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooh snap! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! well sorta... well i hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! let me know what you think! **


End file.
